


Babees

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: "and A tells to B that they got it, "person A wakes up in the night because of person Bs child, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU, Whiterose, faunus present, letting B go back to sleep, or something like that, semblances not present, this was a thing i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Yang lives alone with her son, Jasper. One day on the bus, he's being difficult, and with unexpected help from a stranger, he calms down, Yang and her son finding a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, man, can you help me out a little?”

The little boy shook his head violently, his chubby cheeks all damps with tears and his green eyes were puffy and red after so many rubs and lack of sleep. Yang sighed and tried to hug the baby, making him comfortable on her chest to try and rock him to sleep, but the loud noises and the bumps of the bus didn’t help. She patted his back when he let out a shrill, high-pitched whine and went all out, vocalizing loudly his displeasure. Yang tried to shush him by singing his favorite lullaby, but he shrieked. She tried to give him his dummy but he throws it, spitting it like it was poisonous. When she tried to hold him closer, he started pushing her back, crying loudly.

“Jasper, what’s going on? I’m trying, honey, but you’re not helping!”

The little boy shot his head backward and let out a scream, and Yang grunted, letting the back of her head bang against the wall behind her with a thud.

“Can someone help me,” she grumbled under her breath.

She was far too tired to deal with him properly. She hadn’t slept in days, except for the little naps she took when Jasper finally did sleep. But it never lasted long enough. When he was in a good mood, all goofy and cute, it was easily forgiven, but he was grumpy, moody, and the biggest drama queen she had ever seen. She loved him so much, and seeing him like this without being able to calm him down was cutting her in half. The sudden gasp of Jasper brought back her attention, but he wasn’t looking at her.

“Hey little one, what’s wrong?” Yang asked, frowning.

The little blond head leaned forward slightly, green eyes focused on who knows what, but Yang was only grateful. Finally. Silence. Then, the corners of Jasper’s mouth lifted upward, and he made his cute, heart-melting giggles while putting his little fist in his mouth, kicking Yang’s stomach happily. He even started bouncing on Yang’s lap, making her laugh softly.

“What’s gotten into you, little man?” She asked with a smile.

Then, he let out another shrill, but this time it was excitement. Now, Yang was curious. She stole a glance at her side, where Jasper gazed, and what she saw made her entire week. There was a young woman about her age, with long, dark hair and beautiful, captivating amber eyes, and Yang raised her eyebrows in surprise: she was a faunus. It was a rare sight on this part of the city. Her cat ears sitting on top of her head were flicking continuously, her amber eyes locked with Jasper’s green ones. The little boy giggled again, and hid his face in Yang’s collar, but kept an eye on the faunus. The dark-haired woman then flicked her right cat ear, making Jasper gasp. Then, the left flicked. The boy tensed, waiting. With a soft smile, the faunus flicked both her ears at the same time, making the boy laugh again. When Yang laughed too, amber eyes looked up and met lilac ones, but then the faunus woman looked away, straight ahead of her, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Jasper was cooing and blabbering now, looking expectantly to the woman. When the dark-haired faunus didn’t look back at the boy, he started to frown, his eyes filling quickly with tears, and Yang didn’t wanted a storm again.

“Excuse me!” She said, amber eyes returning to her. “Please,” she said with a tired voice, “do it again?”

And that’s how Yang met Blake Belladonna, the only person on earth that could calm a storming Jasper and make him laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake asks Yang if she can sleep at her place for a couple of days because there's a problem with her appartment.

It’s been two month now, that the three of them took the bus, every day. Yang liked the way Blake would act around Jasper, and soon he was confident enough to sit on her lap on the not-so-short bus travel. They’ve only met in the bus, Blake already seated when Yang and the boy hopped on. Until the last day of august.

“Hey there,” Blake greeted them when Yang sat beside her.

“Heya, Blake!” Yang said cheerfully. “Come on, lil’ bud, say hi!”

“Hi Bake!” Jasper said, bouncing on Yang’s lap and held his arms towards the faunus with pleading eyes.

“Okay, okay,” the black-haired woman laughed, sliding her hands under his arms and pulled him onto her lap to hug him. “You missed me already?”

“You _think_?” The blonde said, laughing. “He asked me all morning when we would go see you. I think he really likes you.”

Yang leaned over, petting the blond head with a false sad look.

“Sorry, honey, she’s way too old for you.”

Jasper frowned, not understanding completely, but still he wrapped his arms around the faunus’s neck and hugged her. Blake nuzzled in his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Maybe I should come by, sometimes.”

Both lilac and green eyes lit up, bright and round.

“Yeah! Yeah you totally should!” The blonde exclaimed with a large smile.

Blake smiled, pleased with the blondes’ reaction, and then sighed.

“Speaking of which…” she started.

Yang’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I stay at you house for a couple of days? I know we only met recently, but… Actually, I don’t have friends or family in town, and since I don’t have a car…”

“Yeah, I’ll be more than happy to help you! But why? Bad break-up or something? If you don’t mind me asking, of course,” she added quickly.

Blake raised her eyebrows, smiling and shook her head softly to not disturb the boy.

“Oh, no, nothing like that. It’s my apartment, a pipe broke and now my entire ceiling is crumbling, so… Do you still want to?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course! Do you understand, Jasper? Blake is going to sleep at home tonight!”

The boy straightened up at that, raising his tiny fists in the air above his head, in what seemed to be a victorious pose.

“Yay!” Jasper exclaimed, with such a large grin Blake wondered how he did it.

But then, she looked up at Yang, and Blake understood that it was from her mother, because the blonde had the exact same large grin stamped on her face.

“Yay!” She copied her son’s gesture, making Blake laugh.

The sudden “Ding!” of the bus made both Yang and Blake look outside, and realised that Blake’s stop was only a few blocks away.

“Okay, so you do take that bus to come back, right? I’ll give you my number,” Yang said as she ripped a piece of paper from a notepad and took a pen in her purse. “I’ll call you after work, so you in the meantime catch whatever you need and we’ll catch up here, okay?”

The blonde handed over the piece of paper with her number hastily written on it, and Blake took it, kissing Jasper’s head before lifting him in the air and twirls him, then sits the little blond on her mother’s lap.

“Perfect. And there’s my stop. Thanks again, Yang, see you later!”

 

**** 

 

Blake was waiting for only five minutes, but she had the impression she was waiting for more than half an hour. She looked at her phone once again, but there wasn’t any notification. Maybe she didn’t stop at the right place. Maybe Yang had an accident. Maybe something happened. She didn’t know where Yang was, and now she was nervous.

“Breathe, Belladonna,” she grumbled at herself. “I’m sure she’s fine. Being late is probably her style.”

The faunus wanted to sit, but the bus station she was waiting at was full at this hour. Every bench was already taken, so she just stood there, not so far from a bench, a bag at her feet, and waited. When fifteen minutes went by, she looked once again at her phone and unlocked the screen to call the blonde.

“Blake!”

She jumped in surprise, turning on her heels to see the blonde jogging her way, waving her hand. Instant relief felt like a warm wave going through her body, her shoulders relaxing.

“Where were you? You’re fifteen minutes late! I was scared that I wasn’t at the right place, or that something happened to you… Why didn’t you texted me you were going to be late?”

She was so happy to see Yang that she didn’t even sounded offended, she was just smiling. Yang stared at her with an odd look, before laughing.

“I was looking for you! I told you to wait at the front gate, but here, it’s the side gate, and I didn’t texted you because I forgot my phone. But I guessed that you didn’t come here often, and I decided to look at each gates to be sure, and here you are!” She said, smiling, designing the faunus. “I still found you! If I didn’t, I would have run back to fetch my phone and call you.”

Blake frowned, feeling like the biggest idiot of the entire planet.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was more than one gate…”

“Hey, it’s alright, you don’t need to apologise,” Yang said, brushing the air before her like she was pushing aside Blake’s words. “You didn’t know, it’s okay. I found you safe and sound, you’re okay, I’m okay, the sun is shining and I’m super happy! Good? Now let’s go, we are going to have the nicest evening of aaaaaaall time!” She sang cheerfully with a goofy grin.

The blonde reached her hand and grabbed Blake’s bag, put the strap on her shoulder and took Blake’s hand on the way. The faunus followed her friend outside the gate, and outside the bus station.

“Where are we going?” Blake asked, curious.

“To my sister’s house. She lives a couple blocks away from here, and I work as a barista in a coffee shop a few blocks more. So I drop Jasper to Ruby’s, and after my shift I go get him.” 

She glanced behind her with a soft smile.

“I’m so glad I have Ruby. She’s saving my life continuously and she doesn’t even realise it, even when I tell her. I can’t thank her enough.”

Blake smiled too.

“She seems like a nice person,” she said softly.

“Oh trust me, she is,” Yang laughed. “She’s, like, Jasper’s best friend.”

They turned around a corner and Yang pointed a small house, the front balcony decorated with red roses.

“There it is! I bet they’re in the backyard. Let’s go!”

They entered in the parking lot and Yang pulled the locket of the wooden fence up, the door opening. Blake could hear a feminine voice shouting excitedly and childish laughing. Yang walked past her, waving at her to come along, and they passed the corner of the house to see a woman with short, brown hair with red tips, wearing what seemed to be a cape as red as the roses in the front. Jasper was on his feet with a small, wooden sword, grasping at it with two hands, his green eyes locked on the woman in red and his face looking serious. The woman made a roaring sound, and the boy then run to close the distance between them, and with a fierce battle cry, he hit the leg of the woman with his blade. The brunette let out a pained cry, and stumbled on her feet.

“I’m not dead yet!” She exclaimed, and started jumping on one leg towards the boy, who let his sword fall on the ground and started running, giggling.

Then he saw Yang, and turned around, missing a step, to run towards her.

“Mommy!”

“Hey, baby boy!”

The blonde crouched and opened up her arms and the little boy didn’t even try to slow down, tackling his mother to the ground. Yang laughed and kissed his head, sitting with the boy on her lap.

“Hey Yang!” The woman in red greeted, and then she looked up. “I’m guessing you’re Blake? I’m Ruby!”

She extended her hand with a smile, and Blake took it, shaking it a little.

“Nice to meet you, Rub-”

“Baaaaaaaaake!”

Small hands tugged at her sleeve, and she looked down to see Jasper, trying to climb on her leg.

“Hey little man,” she said, crouching in front of him. “Long-time no see, isn’t it?”

Yang was still sitting on the ground, a pained look on her face, her hand clutching her heart.

“I’ve been forgotten. So fast. I can’t take this,” she said dramatically before falling on her back, making the boy laugh.

Jasper went to his mother, and bend over her head to look at her. She had her eyes closed, and he tried to poke her nose, but before he did it, she blew air in his face, opening her eyes suddenly, and he ran back to Blake, giggling, throwing his little arms around her neck. Blake holds him as she stood, and he buried his face on the crook of her neck.

“But still,” said Ruby, impressed. “He doesn’t even do that with me. How did you do it? I’m jealous!”

“That’s her secret, Yang answered, standing up and brushing her pants, “but I’m pretty sure she’s an angel. No way he’ll be all cuddly with mere mortals.”

Blake raised a single eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face.

“What about you, then? Pretty sure he cuddles you, sometimes.”

Yang snorted.

“What, have you not seen me? I am no mortal. I am a Goddess!”

Ruby rolled her eyes in sync with Blake.

“She’s at it again.”

“It happens often?” Blake asked, chuckling.

“When she tries to impress someone, yes, often. Come on inside, all of you; let’s grab some coffee before you go.”

 

**** 

 

“Here we are!” Yang said with her usual cheerful tone. “Home sweet home!”

Jasper ran inside to his toys, grabbed a small train and falling on all four to make it move back and forth, choochoo-ing loudly before colliding the train with car toys. Blake walked inside and Yang closed the door behind her, shuffling to her side with an apologetic smile.

“It’s not as big as Ruby’s, and… Don’t look at the mess. Sorry.”

It was more a small loft than an apartment. There was the side of the kitchen, with a fridge and an over, the sink a few feet away, the door was on the side of the living room. Blake noted the large windows, giving an amazing view of the city, since they were on the fourth floor. In the corner beside the window, there was a rather big bed, with a bedside table and a lamp on it. On the other corner, there was the only places that weren’t in open space. The bathroom and Jasper’s bedroom. Blake also noticed that the only “mess” was Jasper’s toys, scattered around the floor.

“No, it’s okay. It’s nice, it seems lively,” Blake said softly.

Yang smiled again, then took Blake’s bag’s strap and goes in the side where the bed was, and dropped it at the end of it. Then, she froze.

“I also forgot to tell you. I only have my bed.”

 

**** 

 

So it was share the bed or sleep on the floor. Well, Blake wasn’t going to sleep on the floor for three day, and she couldn’t make Yang sleep on the floor. It was okay, though. She didn’t mind sharing.

They made something to eat, and then it was time for Jasper’s bath, so Blake was left alone for a moment. There weren’t any couch, so she was sitting in a kitchen’s chair, listening to the splashes and the laughter that was coming from the bathroom. She smiled to herself. This kid didn’t even knew how lucky he was, having so much love around him. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and Yang slouched into a chair beside her with a sigh. The faunus could still hear the splashing in the bathroom, and she frowned.

“You let him alone?”

“Yeah, but I still go check on him every few minutes. He’ll develop autonomy and gradually what privacy means, you know?” She said with a soft smile, looking at the open door. “Man, he’s growing up so fast. Seems like yesterday I was giving birth to him.”

Blake smiled too but said nothing, looking at the bathroom for a moment.

“Is it hard?”

Yang raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“I mean,” the faunus said, shifting in her chair. “Is it hard? Living with a child, raising him?”

Yang sighed and sat back in her chair, a hand sliding in blonde hair. Blake realised how much she looked tired, but she smiled again.

“Honestly? It’s hard. Like, big time. But I guess if I was more prepared at the time, if I had a good amount of cash and if the father had stayed, I dare say it would have been… easier.”

Blake opened her mouth to ask another question but Yang stoop up and went to the bathroom. While the blonde and her son finished and Yang put the boy to bed, Blake went to her bag and fished her book, flicking on the bedside lamp and lay on the bed. She could hear Yang’s voice, sometimes louder, and Jasper giggling, and smiled when she figured that the blonde was reading him a story, using silly voices. Eventually, the light coming from Jasper’s room was turned off, and Yang came out the door.

“Goodnight honey,” Yang said softly. “I love you.”

“Night Mommy, low you too,” Blake heard, the tiny voice already heavy with sleep.

Yang then let the door a few inches open, walked to the bed and crashed beside Blake with a sigh.

“Ooooh man, I could sleep for a thousand years.”

But then, as if she didn’t say anything:

“Whatcha reading?”

Blake glanced to the blonde, who was lying on her back, her hair spilling on the pillow like a river of gold, her bright lilac eyes looking expectantly at her. The faunus realised how gorgeous Yang was, and swallowed the lump in her throat, then returned her eyes to the book, the title forgotten.

“It’s uh… _Outlander_. It’s the story of a military nurse that lived in 1945, and went back 200 years in the past accidently through a stone, and-”

“Oh, I know that story!” The blonde exclaimed, straightening herself and resting on her elbows. “I read it, like, twelve times. It’s my favorite saga. I love the idea, and the historical references, it’s so awesome!”

Then she sighed, looking at the ceiling dreamingly.

“Ugh, I wish I could have sex as casually as them…”

Blake felt a rush of blood creeping on her face, and she shifted embarrassingly, before clearing her throat.

“U-Uh… Who’s your favorite character?”

“Gueillis Duncan,” she answered almost instantly. “I love her so much, she’s such a beautifully written character, I mean,” she propped herself on one elbow to turn her chest towards the faunus. “She really likes Claire. But at some point, we think that she’s only using her, you know? But then, at the witch trial… Oh God, I don’t think I know enough words to explain how much I love her,” she said, falling on her back.

Blake laughed softly, and they both fell in a comfortable silence. Blake glanced again to the blonde. Her eyes were closed, on hand under her head and the other resting on her stomach, and she was breathing slowly, deeply, as if she was asleep. Blake closed her book and shifted to put it on the table, having to bend over the sleeping blonde to do it and flicked the lamp off in the way. The faunus tried to slowly pull the covers from under Yang, when she suddenly sat on the bed.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jasper often has nightmares. It doesn’t happen every night, but just to be sure.”

Then, she realised what Blake was trying to do.

“Oh wait, lemme do it,” she said, jumping off the bed.

Finally, they both settle in the bed, covers up to their shoulders, when a thought flashed in Blake’s mind.

“Hey, Yang?”

“Mm?” The blonde hummed, shifting to be more comfortable, eyes closed.

“Can I ask you a personal question? You can say no, if you want. I’m just curious.”

Blake could see the blonde raising her eyebrows, but she didn’t open her eyes.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“You said earlier ‘if the father had stayed’…”

Blake stopped dead in her track when she heard the tiny sigh of the blonde.

“I’m sorry, I’m too curious…”

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Yang assured. “I guess I should probably talk to someone about this. Maybe it’ll ease my mind.”

“You mean to tell me you never talked about this?” The faunus asked, shifting to her side to face Yang. “Not even to your sister?”

“Nah, Ruby never asks questions. I told her I was pregnant, she was like “cool, a baby!” and she supported me ever since, helping me out whenever she could. I don’t think I can thank her enough.”

Blake frowned.

“What about your friends?”

The silence lasted at least five seconds, but it felt like an hour to Blake.

“I guess nobody tried to stay in touch,” she said softly. “Anyway. Well, you know, I was young, careless, thinking that the world was mine and nothing could happen to me, you know?”

“You’re still young, Yang. You’re what, 25? 27 top?” Blake asked with a snort.

The blonde chuckled, opening her eyes with a smirk.

“I’m 23, and I don’t know if I have to thank you or be offended,” she said playfully.

“Mm. I only meant well, so you should thank me,” answered Blake.

The blonde smirked, but continued.

“And I met this guy… I don’t even know what to say, you know. I was just so stupid; he was practically a one night.”

She glanced quickly to the faunus.

“Okay, more like a ‘twelve night’. Anyway,” she said, waving her hand in front of her. “I thought I loved her, and I thought he loved me back. Sometimes, it took a couple days until we met again, sometimes weeks, but the day I knew I was pregnant, I called him, saying I had a surprise, you know?”

Blake nodded, even if Yang wasn’t looking at her and didn’t really need approval.

“When he came home, I told him. He looked happy, and so was I. I told him that I had saved a good amount of cash, and that it was the beginning of a new life.” She shook her head softly. “How stupid is that?” She murmured.

“It’s not stupid, Yang.”

Lilac eyes glanced at her, but she said nothing.

“And later, I had to go to work, and when I came home that night… When I came home, he was gone, along with all my saved cash, all of my alcohol, my laptop, my TV… The only thing he left me was the kitchen table.”

Blake gasped, too furious to even find the words that would best express what she felt.

“What a… Jerk!”

Yang’s smile was sad, but she still smiled.

“Yeah, you can say that. He was a douchebag right from the start and only wanted sex, but I didn’t realise it until it was too late. So, I was alone, poor, with an empty apartment, and pregnant.”

Yang sat, so did Blake, toying with the covers.

“I slept at Ruby’s place, that night. I told her my apartment had been robbed, which was the case. Her wife, Weiss, is a renowned lawyer, apparently, Weiss Schnee, and I thought about explaining to her what happened, but… I still don’t know why I didn’t.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down, what? Ruby’s wife is _THE_ Weiss Schnee?”

“Yup!”

Blake stared at her for a moment, but shook her head after a few seconds.

“Okay, well, anyway go on. So he left you, that bastard. How could he?”

“Oh, it can be for so many reasons,” Yang said, tired. “Maybe he thought a pregnant girl was unattractive, so he left. That’s the most plausible thing. He was always flirting and shit.”

“What are you saying,” Blake said without thinking. “You’re gorgeous, and I’m pretty sure you still were all through pregnancy. That asshole didn’t saw the Goddess he was dating.”

Yang smiled.

“Why thank you, Blake,” she teased. “Are you flirting with me?”

Blake huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

“I might, but I’m too angry to really know.”

Yang smiled, and stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Sometimes, when I see how Jasper is with you, I think… The father is a faunus, and even if Jasper doesn’t have any physical characteristic, maybe… Maybe he feels it. Maybe that’s why he’s so open to you, you know?”

Blake smiled softly.

“Maybe. Or maybe he just really likes me,” she said playfully.

Yang snorted.

“We should probably go to sleep. If Jasper wakes up, you’ll wake up as well.”

They shifted again, both of them on their side, back to back.

“Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Blake looked over her shoulder, but the blonde didn’t look back.

“For listening.”

The faunus stilled and then reached her hand to touch lightly the blonde’s shoulder.

“Anytime, Yang. Whenever you feel like it. I’m here, now, you can count on me. Okay?”

The slight nod of the blonde head gave her an answer, and she settled in again. It didn’t take time for the both of them to fall asleep. It felt like she just closed her eyelids when wet sobs woke her, and right before her eyes, Jasper was sobbing and gasping quietly, his chubby cheeks damp with tears.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong, little man?” Blake asked, sitting on the bed.

A groan beside her and the shifting told her Yang was waking up, but before she could open her eyes, she patted Yang’s back.

“I got it, you just sleep, okay?”

The sigh she received as answer was filled with relief. Blake took Jasper by the hand.

“Let’s go clean your face, okay?”

The boy nodded silently, following her. Blake lifted him and sat him on the counter, not really knowing what to do. She took some tissues and let him blow his nose, and then she remembered something she did when she was young. She took a cloth and wetted it with warm water, then softly, cleaned Jasper’s face off his tears. The boy seemed to calm down, the warmth of the cloth lulling him to a sleepy mood.

“Do you want to go in your bed? Or you want to sleep with your mom?”

“Mommy,” said the boy with his tiny voice.

“Okay, come here,” she said, and took him in her arms, his head falling on her shoulder.

She smiled softly and kissed his temple, nuzzling his hair while walking to the bed. She propped a knee on it and let Jasper roll to his mother, slipping under her arm to be as close as possible, and settle. Yang shifted in her sleep, mumbling, and held Jasper closer. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep quickly. Blake looked at them for a moment. Yang’s long blonde hair was sprawled around her like an aureole, and the smaller blond hair of Jasper were spiking on his head in every direction. Jasper probably had the eyes of his father, Blake thought. But he was a copy of his mother. Both of them were asleep in the same position. She smirked at the sight. She then glanced at the numeric clock, the red digit told her it was past 3 a.m., earning a grimace. She settled under the covers again, the soft breathing of the two blonds drifting her to sleep slowly. But just before she was completely asleep, a warmer hand, slightly larger than hers, grabbed her hand gently, the content sigh of Yang making Blake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty thing. Yang is mad about their father while she talks to Ruby, and she got a little carried away.
> 
> Ruby is really mad at her.
> 
> Some bees fluffs throughout the chapter

“Are you sure we don’t need anything else? Check again. Because when I get back home, I’m not going out again.”

Yang rolled her eyes, leaving her phone on the counter and putting it on speaker, and opened the fridge.

“Let me see… Eggs, check. Milk, check. Cheese check. I don’t really know if we’re…”

She closed the door and opened the bread box on the counter.

“Ah-ha!” She said triumphantly. “We’re running out of bread! Oh, and while I think about it, can you buy strawberry jelly? Jasper really likes it.”

“Really?” Blake’s voice seemed a little distant. “You like jelly, little man?” There was a high-pitched shriek, and Blake laughed, her voice louder now. “Okay, let’s go get bread and jelly! Thanks, Yang, see you soon!”

“Thanks to you, Blake! Take care!” She added.

The phone made a beeping sound, indicating that Blake had hung up. The blonde took it and shoved it in her pocket.

“Are you two dating or something?”

Ruby had come over while Blake and Jasper were out, and now they were waiting for them. The question, filled with a playful tease, made Yang laugh.

“What? Why? You think we should?”

“I don’t know, Yang,” the brunette said with a smirk. “You two sound more like a married couple than me and Weiss.”

The blonde laughed again, putting the rest of the plates and glasses in the sink to wash them.

“You know, on the rare times she calls me and I don’t answer, she leaves me a message that says ‘Hey, hot mom, call me back’. Maybe you’re right. Maybe we’re a married couple. I’ll ask her when she comes back,” she joked.

“Hot mom, huh? I wish Weiss would give me nicknames like that,” the younger woman said with a soft smile.

Then she frowned.

“Since when she’s staying over?”

Yang looked over her shoulder in her sister’s direction, eyebrows furrowed and biting her lips in thought.

“I think it’s been… four days, now. Her ceiling is still not finished. The workers seem to take their time. Not that I mind,” she added in a lower voice, returning her attention to the sink.

“Yang?”

The blonde hummed questioningly, focused on her task.

“Are you… falling for her?”

Yang stopped and looked towards Ruby.

“Why do you think that?” She asked calmly.

“Well,” the brunette started. “It’s been a really long time since I saw you smile so much, and we’re not even talking about you laughing.”

The blonde looked at her sister for a moment, then returned her attention to the sink, humming in acknowledgment, this time. She could feel a blush creeping on her face, and wished Ruby wouldn’t be able to see it. But the younger woman knew her sister, so she cocked her head on the side, with the tiniest smirk on her lips.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed! But you know, I think Blake is a good choice for you. She makes you smile all the time, she’s keeping you in check, she’s amazing with Jasper… Just sayin’,” Ruby ended, waving her hands in front of her.

Yang glared at her, but still stayed silent. The younger woman stood from her stool, and walked to her sister to rest a gentle hand on her arm, catching her attention.

“Yang, what I’m trying to say is I’m happy you found someone. I’m really happy to help you, but you know, you can’t just live your life with the three of us. I’m glad you found a friend. And, hell, if she’s the one, then go for it!” She added with a large smile.

The blonde stopped in her work, but still kept her gaze down.

“I hear you, Rubes, I just don’t know about it,” she finally said. “I like her a lot, for sure, but… I just fear it’s too fast? I don’t want to fuck this up again, she’s a good person, she doesn’t deserve someone who fucks up things… You know?”

Ruby huffed a little, squeezing her arm, reassuring.

“Yang, you can’t stop yourself because of ‘what if’s’! You won’t do anything, good or bad, if you don’t dare a little in your life. Sometimes, you just have to woman up, go for it and hope for the best! At least, she said,” shrugging, leaning on the counter on her elbow, “that’s what I did with Weiss.”

Yang stared at her little sister for a long moment, until a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“I never thought in my life that you would give me advice for my love life. Never,” she repeated, a lot calmer in her head. “Thanks, Rubes. I needed that.”

The brunette straightened herself with a large grin, wrapped her arms around her older sister in a gentle hug.

“Meh, I’m cool like that, you know,” she said jokingly. “That’s what family is for, Sis”.

She squeezed a little, then pushed herself from the blonde, patting her arm with an encouraging smile and walked back to her stool, sitting and leaning her elbows on the island, taking a deep breath.

“That reminds me,” she started. “Speaking of family, Father’s day is coming up.”

Yang’s face darkened.

“Ruby…”

“You should come, Yang,” she insisted. “With Jasper. I’m sure Dad will be happy.”

“Ruby, I already made my choice and it’s ‘no’. I’m not going, and you know it. Why do you even bother asking, anyway?” She said, turning to face her sister, drying her hands with a hand towel.

Ruby sighed in exasperation.

“In case you changed your mind! Why are you always refusing?”

“You know why, Ruby!”

They stared at each other with intensity, and after a moment, Yang breaks the eye contact by looking down at the counter, taking a deep breath.

“Look, Rubes… I’m not going. I can’t pretend to be happy to see him when I’m not, and he won’t, too.”

“But Yang, he’s _our_ dad! He’s our family!”

The blonde could hear the pain in her voice, but she steeled herself.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I’ll help my family no matter what. I don’t know what family you’re talking about.”

Ruby grunted, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be like that. He did so much for us.”

“Oh? And can you tell me what he did for ‘us’?” She snapped, swinging the towel on her shoulder, crossing her arms and leaned against the counter, raising her eyebrows expectantly to her sister.

Ruby, taken aback by her reaction, took a moment to search in her memory to find those actions she was talking about.

“He didn’t even help me when I needed him most,” the blonde said in a low tone. “I had nothing, I was scared, hopeless. I was pregnant and I had nothing. I called him, explained to him. Do you know what he did?”

Ruby clenched her jaw, looking down on the counter and Yang continued without waiting for an answer.

“He fucking hung up,” the blonde exclaimed, tapping her index finger hardly on the counter at every word. “I naively thought that he hung up because he was coming to get me. To finally be the father he had to be. I waited three days, _three whole days_ , Ruby, and he didn’t even call me back. At the fourth day, I called him again, and he told me, and I quote ‘you just gave me the perfect reason to cut all ties with you’.”

She stared dead in silver eyes, leaning over to add, whispering.

“And he hung up again.”

She straightened her back, a severe look on her face.

“And you want me to go wish him ‘Happy father’s day’?”

“Yang…”

The blonde interrupted her sister by raising her hand in the air before her, and slowly walked to the island to face her sister.

“But if _you_ were in my situation… Oh man, I’m pretty sure he would have given you his house. All the money you would have needed. All the support you would have needed. And why is that, I wonder?”

“Yang, stop it,” Ruby said, her face darkening and her hands balling into fists. “You know I don’t like talking to you when you’re like that.”

“Oh, right!” Yang exclaimed, ignoring her sister. “Because you’re Summer’s kid! I’m not even dad’s kid, I’m _hers_. I still wonder sometimes why Dad had given me his name when he doesn’t even see me as his daughter. And do you know why it upset me so much? Because _I_ raised you! _I_ took care of you, giving away my childhood to be the responsible adult you needed even if I was a kid myself! He only look up on _you_ and he always did, only _you_ , always _you_! After all the things I’ve done to do his job, I can’t even have his gratitude! _That's_ why I don’t want to see his face again, ever! All of this, all of my life, was shadowed by you! Because you’re Summer’s child! I’m nothing to him, I’m just the kid he had with the woman who left him, and-”

“Stop it, Yang,” Ruby’s voice was so low, so _calm_ , that Yang went silent right away. “It’s not my fault, stop yelling at me. It’s not my fault if I’m Summer’s child.”

The last sentence struck her like a brick in the face. She felt like she took a cold shower, anger melting away and guilt quickly taking place in her mind.

“No. No, no no no, Ruby no, that’s not what I meant…”

She walked around the island to take Ruby’s smaller hands in hers, rubbing them and bringing them to her lips to kiss them gently.

“I’m sorry, Ruby, that’s not what I meant. I’m not jealous, I’m just… seeking justice. It’s unfair, that’s why I’m mad. I’m not mad at you, baby.”

Ruby’s hands slipped out of her grasp and the smaller woman stood from her stool, walking to the door.

“I’m going now.”

Yang clenched her jaw, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She nodded slightly.

“Okay,” she murmured.

Ruby took her jacket and put it on, and Yang opened the door for her. As she passed her, Yang touched her elbow.

“I’m really sorry,” she murmured again.

“I don’t care, Yang.”

The lump in her throat only grew, and she tried to clear it, nodding again.

“I see. Take care, Ruby.”

She stared at her coldly for a few seconds before stepping out in the hallway, disappearing in the staircase. Yang was biting her lips so hard that she could taste blood. Slowly, she closed the door and leaned her forehead on it, exhaling shakily.

“I’m so stupid,” she whispered to herself. “Stupid, stupid, stupi-”

A sob, then another, and she couldn’t restrain herself, slowly dropping to her knees while the sobs shook her shoulders violently. She cried for at least half an hour before slowly calming down, curled up in a ball against the door, until she heard footsteps coming, Blake and Jasper’s voices slipping through her sluggish mind. The door opened, and Yang was behind it, waiting.

“We hooooome!” Jasper announced loudly, before dropping whatever he was carrying and ran to his toys.

Yang could see Blake smile when she closed the door, before she turned around to step out of her shoes. Their eyes locked, ambers passing through multiples emotions but settling to concern. Blake crouched in front of her, resting a hand on her arm.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” The faunus asked in a hushed tone to not alarm the young boy.

The blonde shook her head silently, and saw the wrinkle between dark eyebrows deepening.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

The faunus stood and asked the boy if he could play in his room until supper, and he agreed hastily. When he closed the door, Blake walked to Yang and sat in front of her.

“What happened? What’s wrong, Yang? You were okay earlier, on the phone, right? You should have told me, I would ha-”

“I fucked up, Blake. I fucked up big time.”

Blake took her hands, running a thumb on her knuckles.

“What did you do? Tell me.”

 

**** 

 

Yang had told her what happened, and later that day, Yang’s phone was ringing. The women exchanged a look when Ruby’s name appeared on the screen, and Yang hastily answered.

“Ruby?”

“Hello, Yang.”

“… Weiss. Hello. Weren’t you out of town for the month?”

“I was, until Ruby called me. She was crying, Yang. Because of you.”

“Weiss-”

“No, listen to me, Yang. I always liked you, so I’m not doing this with a happy heart, but Ruby asked me to.”

Yang closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

“I’m listening.”

She heard Weiss taking a deep breath, and Yang wanted to die.

“She doesn’t want you to come to the house again. Not even to drop Jasper. She said that she needed time to think about you, and… She told me she was tired. I don’t know what she meant by that, but I’m telling you anyway. Don’t try to call back either, she won’t answer. She told me that she wasn’t sure what she wanted with you, anymore.”

Silence. Blake was sitting in front of Yang and she could see the blonde’s darkening eyes as the seconds went by, taking deliberate long breath to try and compose her. Weiss’s voice rose again, small, concerned.

“I know that you love her and I know that you’re probably more hurt than I think you are. I just… I’m sorry. I tried to talk to her, but she’s as stubborn as you, sometimes. I don’t know what you said to her; she didn’t tell me. But I’m 100% sure that it wasn’t meant to hurt her, that’s why I’m not _that_ mad at you. I think that Ruby… is probably a little lost.”

“I see. Thank you, Weiss.”

“Don’t thank me. I’ve done nothing.”

A moment of silence.

“I don’t know if we’ll even talk again, Yang, Ruby looks really serious about this, so… I guess I’ll say this. Take care. Take care of your son, and take care of yourself as well.”

“I will,” Yang said, her throat tightening.

“Goodbye, Yang.”

“Tell her I love her. And that I’m sorry.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye, Weiss. Thanks for looking after my little sister,” she murmured.

There was a humming from Weiss, and she hung up. The blonde dropped her phone on the table, stood and walked to the window, looking outside. Blake followed her, frowning.

“What did she say?”

Yang opened her mouth to answer, but her throat was so tight that she couldn’t let words out. Blake wrapped her arms around her and pulled the blonde against her as much as she could, burying her face in the blonde’s neck, Yang doing the same. Blake could hear the blonde sniffle, but she just held her tighter in her arms.

“Mommy?”

Jasper’s soft, concerned voice was coming to her right, and she looked down to see her son, a few feet away, with what seemed to be a drawing in his hands.

“Mommy crying? Mommy boo-boo?”

Yang released Blake and crouched in front of the boy, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes, honey, I’m hurt.”

He frowned, scrunching his nose and looking her over to see where she was hurt, and she laughed softly.

“I’m hurt inside, honey. I’m sad, and it’s alright to cry when you are hurt or sad.”

“Hug?”

The young blond extended his arms towards her mother, questioningly, and his mother took him in her arms, holding him close.

“Thank you”, she murmured in his ear, and she tightened his grip.

“Welcome,” he whispered.

She took a deep breath, than push him a little so she could look him properly.

“Listen, Jasper, tomorrow you’re not going to aunty Ruby’s house, okay?”

“Not tomowow?” He asked, frowning again. “Where Jasper go?”

Yang sighed, opening and closing her mouth several times.

“We’ll figure it out, honey. I promise.”

“’Kay!”

“I love you, Jasper,” the blonde said, hugging him close again, breathing his scent. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Mommy,” he said, hugging her quickly. “Look!” he said, squirming to get back down, pointing at the sheet of paper. “Jasper draw!”

Yang let him down, and took the drawing with a soft smile, whipping her eyes.

“Let me see… That’s really good, Jasper!”

There was a green line near the base of the sheet, what it would be grass, a tree in one side, and three sticky figures. Two normal-sized and one smaller. One of the normal sized had black lines sticking out of its head and had yellow dots that were probably eyes; the other had yellow, wavy lines and purple dots, and the smaller one had short yellow lines with green dots. The three of them were holding hands, the grin on their faces much too large.

“This Bake,” the boy pointed with his finger at the black lines and yellow dots. “This Mommy and this Jasper! We happy!”

Blake grinned, feeling a wave of warmth through her. She didn’t exactly know what that feeling was, but it was so welcome. She crouched and hugged him, kissing his head gently.

“Thank you, Jasper! It’s beautiful!”

“I’ll hang it on the fridge!” Yang said, standing with a jump and going to the kitchen side. “Look at this. This is art, son. Look at it! I’m going to keep this and show it to all your friends when you’ll be fifteen!”

“What ‘art’? He asked, tilting his head on the side and frowning.

Yang thought about it for a second.

“It’s when you make something beautiful!”

The boy’s face lit up with joy.

“Jasper art!” He exclaimed before running back to his room.

Blake smiled, leaning on the counter and crossing her arms.

“Yes, indeed, Jasper is art. Like his mother.”

Yang looked at her over her shoulder, emotions shifting in her lilac eyes.

“You really are flirting this time,” she said with a small smile.

“Yes, I am,” she grinned.

Yang snorted, looking back at her son, who was bent over on another sheet of paper with a red pencil, singing to himself.

“You know, I think we should get married.”

Blake raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

Yang huffed, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter beside Blake.

“Ruby said that we sounded more married that herself and Weiss,” she said, a sad smile on her lips.

Blake hummed, silent. Then, she bumped her shoulder on Yang’s.

“I’m not quite sure about the married thing, but I wouldn’t mind a date. But you’re straight, so I never asked you out.”

The blonde shrugged.

“Well, maybe you should have,” she said softly.

Blake looked at her, puzzled.

“Bisexual, baby,” she said, twisting her wrist multiple times with her pinky and thumb before her.

Blake looked at her with a stern face.

“Are you implying,” she started, shifting to face her, “that I have… a chance? With you, I mean?”

Yang smiled again, a real one, this time.

“I’ll just say I wouldn’t mind if you asked me out on a date. Or many dates.”

 

**** 

 

That night, they decided that it would be fast food, so Blake took orders and went outside while Yang was doing drawing with Jasper. When she got back, the two of them were on their stomach, drawing on the kitchen floor instead of the table. Blake could see many black haired figures with yellow dots, from both the mother and the son. Some drawing of Jasper had red-caped figures, or white-haired figures, and she assumed that it was Ruby and Weiss. The both of them showed her all the drawing, and they tried to hang them all over the apartment. The growling of Yang’s stomach called them back to the table, where their supper was waiting. Jasper talked a lot and loudly through their meal, Blake sometimes correcting his sentences or words. When she saw that Yang was about to bite in her third cheeseburger, she frowned.

“I don’t think it’s good for your health to eat that much fast food, Yang.”

The blonde looked at her in surprise, eyebrows raised, then a cocky smile pulled her lips upward, and she took the end of her shirt, pulling all the way up to her sport bra, showing her defined abs and frowned. Blake looked shamelessly, having forgotten how much the blonde was in shape, and bit her lower lip to restrain herself from touching.

“Mm nah, I think I’m good,” Yang said before dropping her shirt to cover herself.

As she looked up, lilac locked with ambers, the usually milky skin of Blake was tinted with red, and the faunus released a breath that she didn’t knew she was holding. Yang smiled, teasing.

“What is it, Blake? You forgot I was a fitness teacher after my shift as barista?”

Blake looked down on her burger, blushing angrily.

“Yes, in fact I did.”

She glanced at the blonde, and Yang winked before biting down in her burger. How much she wanted to be at the burger’s place, she thought. She shook her head discreetly, reminding herself that there was a three-years-old child sitting not even two feet away from her. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring in her purse, at the bed’s side. She frowned. She stood and hastily fished her phone, swiping the screen.

“Hello?”

“Miss Belladonna? Hello, it’s Lie Ren.”

“Oh hello!” Blake said with more confidence. “How’s my ceiling doing?”

“Actually, it’s finished, ma’am. I’m calling to tell you that you can come back anytime you want.”

“Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening.”

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

And he hung up. Blake looked at her phone, not really knowing what to do. She slowly turned on her heels, and Yang was staring at her.

“It was, uh… My ceiling is finished, I can go back, now,” she said uncertainly.

There was something that passed in Yang’s eyes, like a shadow, but it was gone too fast for her to tell.

“I see,” the blonde said quietly. “I guess you should head back tonight. You’ve been away from your things for too long.”

She stood and walked slowly to her, in front of the window. Blake looked to Jasper, who was finishing his meal and toying with his fork, and grabbed lightly the blonde’s elbow.

“I don’t want to leave you alone, Yang. Not after seeing you like you were earlier.”

Yang looked at her, genuine affection reflating in her eyes.

“I’m fine, Blake,” the blonde insisted, lowering herself to catch Blake’s eyes. “Go to your apartment. You can still call to check on me, if you want. Just, do your things, okay? Then, I will ask you on a date. Okay?”

She couldn’t help but smile at that, and she saw that the blonde was smiling too. She raised her head, taking the blonde’s hand, toying with her fingers.

“What are you going to do with Jasper, tomorrow? You can’t bring him along with you, can you?”

Both of them were looking down at their hands, Blake’s index finger sliding along the blonde’s hand, between fingers, ghosting on the palm, hovering on the back of the hand.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I think I’ll take a day off, and then I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Blake murmured.

She slid her fingers between Yang’s, tugging gently, looking up in lilacs.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” She asked quietly.

A lopsided smile on pink lips.

“Of course.”

Yang was barely inches taller than her, and Blake leaned her forehead against the blonde’s.

“I don’t think we need dates, you know.”

Yang snorted softly, wrapping her arm around Blake’s waist to bring her closer.

“Yeah, me too,” she breathed.

They stayed like this, both of them didn’t know for how long, until small hands tugged at their shirts.

“Jasper wants hug too!”

The women laughs and Blake crouched in front of him.

“Okay, little man, come here.”

She took him in her arms, and Yang wrapped hers around them, kissing Jasper’s head and Blake’s forehead, making the faunus smile. The boy slid each arms around the women’s necks and hugged them as best he could.

 

**** 

 

“Okay, so, do you have everything?”

Yang was at the door, her hands on her hips, and whispered to Blake to not wake up the boy.

“Yeah, I think I got everything. I’ll get it tomorrow if I forgot something, okay?” Whispered back the faunus, putting the loop of her bag on her shoulder.

The blonde nodded, then opened the door for her, and Blake stepped out.

“I’ll call you tomorrow evening,” Blake said, turning on her heels to face the blonde. “If anything, call me and I’ll come, okay? If you don’t feel alright, don’t hesitate. I’m here for you; I want you to know that.”

“I already know, Blake. Thank you.”

Yang reached her hand to touch her arm, then let it slip to Blake’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“I’ll be honest,” Yang murmured. “I don’t want you to go. I want to keep you for myself, but maybe it’s too soon for that. That’s why I want you to go. We’ll take our time.”

Blake nodded, tugging on their hands lightly.

“I know, Yang,” she said softly. “I don’t want to push you. I can wait for you.”

Yang nodded slightly, swallowing. Blake suddenly leaned over and brushed her lips against Yang’s, before letting go of her hand and turning on her heels. Before she could even think of doing it, Yang had stepped out in the hallway, grabbed Blake’s arm and spun her around, then leaned over to kiss her properly. It didn’t last long, but Blake was cupping her cheek and she had wrapper her arm around the faunus’s waist to bring her closer. They looked into each other’s eyes after they parted, Yang losing herself in those soft and warm amber eyes.

“I wasn’t ready,” the blonde said, breaking the silence.

Blake smiled, stepping back, her hand dropping at her side.

“I should go,” she said softly. “Until later, Yang.”

“Yeah, see you. Take care.”

The faunus waved before disappearing in the staircase. She really hated that staircase, the blonde thought. She stepped back inside and closed the door, leaning her back on it. She could still feel Blake’s lips on her own, soft and warm, and she smiled to herself. It’s been so long, she thought. So long since she felt this feeling. She was absolutely falling for Blake.

 

**** 

 

It’s been a week since Blake was at her apartment, now. She called every night, sometimes in daytime to talk to Jasper. Yang convinced her boss to let Jasper in the back store with some toys while she worked as a barista, and when she was doing her fitness class, Jasper was there as well, making the women laugh when he was clumsily trying to copy his mother’s movement. Yang thought that it was a better way for him to improve his speaking abilities, because even if the blonde spoke to him with complete sentences and good words, he seemed to lack of it. She also found that the boy was more tired at night, had fewer nightmares, making full nights more often. But today, Yang was excited to get home. Because Blake was coming over. She shook her head when she realised that she was feeling like a kid on Christmas eve, but still, she smiled. She’s missed her, after all. Hearing Blake’s voice every night calmed her, but seeing her was so much better. With a smile, she pulled out her phone and texted the faunus to tell her that she was on her way home, and fifteen minutes later, she was walking in her hallway, Jasper jogging to the door and bouncing excitedly. Yang smiled. She hadn’t told him Blake was coming, she wanted to surprise him. She unlocked the door and opened it, the boy immediately running to his toys. Yang sighed, rolling her shoulders, walked to her bed and fell face first on the mattress, groaning. It really had been a long day. She probably had fallen asleep, because a knock at the door made her jump, realising that Jasper was in his room, drawing. She walked to the door and stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

“You know you don’t have to… knock…”

Yang spoke while opening the door, but it wasn’t Blake that was standing in her doorway. She stood there, shocked, as Weiss raised an eyebrow and Ruby tilted her head on the side, frowning.

“You’re waiting for someone?”

“I… Uh, yeah, uh, Blake is coming… Come in, come in!” Yang mumbled, stepping aside and opening the door further.

Footsteps coming in the staircase made the three of them look towards Blake, who stopped in her tracks, eyebrows raised, her amber eyes shifting from Weiss, to Ruby and settling on Yang.

“… I can come back later, if you want,” she said, pointing the stairs behind her.

“No no no, come in, come in,” Yang insisted, taking her hand and pulling her inside gently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am,” she said. “I may need moral support, please stay,” she whispered into the black-haired woman’s ear, eyes pleading.

Blake nodded, and Jasper walked out of his room, frowning at his drawing.

“Hey, buddy, long time no see!” Ruby called, crouching to his level.

He raised his head sharply, and looked at all the faces gathered at the door. He grinned and run to them, arms wide open, his drawing falling slowly to the ground, forgotten.

“Baaaaaake!”

Blake kneeled in front of him and heaved a hand on his shoulder as he was about to jump in her arms.

“Hey, little man. But that was really rude to not greet your aunt after she greeted you. You should go see her, first.”

He frowned, guilt settling in his eyes as he looked at Ruby, who had a pained expression. He walked to her, his head hung low.

“Jasper sorry, Aunty,” he mumbled. “Jasper happy to see you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Ruby’s neck.

She petted his back with a smile, nuzzling his hair.

“It’s okay, buddy.”

Blake smiled.

“What a nice little man,” she said, ruffling his hair.

He pouted, then climbed on a chair to jump in Blake’s arms, who had no choice but to catch him. Then he saw Weiss, mumbled something and hid his face in Blake’s collard. The faunus carried him to the farthest chair, letting the three other woman sit around the table.

“I’m happy to see you, Ruby. And you too, Weiss,” Yang added, her voice soft. “But… Can I know why? Weiss told me-”

Ruby held her hand in front of her to stop Yang, and her jaw closed shut with a clack.

“I know what she told you, Yang. Now, I want you to listen. If you interrupt me, I swear, we’re leaving. Am I clear?”

The blonde nodded sharply, lowering her gaze on the table.

“Crystal,” she murmured.

Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath, Weiss discreetly taking her wife’s hand.

“I… talked to Dad,” she started, catching her sister’s attention. “I didn’t want to believe you, in fact,” she said with a sad smile and Blake could see Yang clenching her teeth. “I asked him if you really called him, that night.”

Yang seemed offended and opened her mouth, but Blake slid her hand in the blonde’s and squeezed, and she closed her mouth. Ruby gave her a warning glare, but resumed.

“He asked me what I was talking about.”

Blake saw Yang’s face fell, whatever mask she was wearing breaking into pieces, mixed emotions dancing on her features. Ruby held her hand before her again.

“And then I begin to doubt. I know you’re not a liar, Yang. I know you wouldn’t even have the thought to make up such a lie. So I asked him what _he_ was talking about.”

She sighed, toying with Weiss’s fingers.

“He said he knew nobody named ‘Yang’.”

Even if she knew, it still amazed Yang how much it hurt to hear it. She unconsciously squeezed Blake’s hand so hard that she had to squeeze back, pulling the blonde out of her reverie. Her eyes were stern, lifeless. The lines of her face were so tight and sharp, Blake wondered for a moment if it were made of steel. Ruby continued.

“I was so angry,” she breathed, her voice shaking. “I told him what you said to me, that you were the one who raised me, who protected me, who _loved_ me since the day mom died, and…”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back her tears, Yang recognizing Weiss’s antics.

“He just looked at me, repeatedly asking what I was talking about, that I didn’t have a sister, looking at me like I was crazy.”

She sighed, throwing her head back.

“I guess I snapped. I guess that it all fell together in my head. I yelled at him, I don’t even recall what I told him, I was just so _angry_ …”

“I’d never seen her like this before,” Weiss added, caressing with her thumb Ruby’s knuckles. “It was kind of scary.”

She squeezed her hand for a second, a small smirk pulling the corner of her lips.

“I was so proud of her.”

Ruby gave an apologetic smile to her wife, who winked, then looked Yang straight in the eye.

“Then I told him ‘You just gave me the perfect reason to cut all ties with you’.”

The information took time to be registered in Yang’s mind, but when it clicked, she straightened her back, frowning.

“Ruby, you can’t,” she breathed. “You can’t, if something happens to you, he’ll help you!”

“I don’t want the help of someone who deny his own family,” Ruby said with a hard tone.

They stared at each other, silent. Then, Ruby reached her hand and took her sister’s, gently.

“I’m sorry, Yang,” she said softly, thumbing her knuckles. “For doubting you. I know now that you were mad at him, not at me. I’m so sorry, Sis.”

Yang stood, making her chair fall in the process, and pulled her sister in her arms, hugging her close, nuzzling her hair.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s alright. I love you, Ruby, you know that, right?”

“I love you too,” Ruby whined in her sister’s neck, sniffling.

 

**** 

 

“I’ll drop Jasper by, tomorrow.”

“Alrighty! Night Yang, Blake!”

Blake and Yang were waving goodbye at Weiss and Ruby until they couldn’t be seen, then closed the door. Blake walked to the table and sat on the edge, glancing at Yang, who leaned her back against the door, her face hidden behind her bangs.

“Are you okay, Yang?” She asked softly.

The blonde inhaled deeply, raising her head until the back of it knocked on the door with a small thud.

“Yeah, I am,” she said. “It’s just… I think I wasn’t ready to hear it, for my father,” she said slowly, glancing at the faunus.

Blake nodded and held out her hand, moving her fingers to make Yang take it, and she gently pulled the blonde to her to hug her. After a moment of comfortable silence, Yang pushed herself a little to lean her forehead against Blake’s.

“But now, my baby sister wants to talk to me again,” she smiled softly. “And I have the most beautiful woman for myself tonight; that makes me the happiest woman in the world,” she added with a crooked grin.

Blake smirked as well, pocking the blonde’s nose.

“Flatterer,” she murmured on her lips.

“I try,” she answered before kissing her gently.


End file.
